Manufacturing systems generally deteriorate with usage and age. System deterioration can lead to undesired consequences such as, e.g., higher costs and lower quality. Thus, it is advantageous to manage the undesired consequences of system deterioration with increased knowledge regarding the performance of the system. Maintenance activities have evolved from reactive maintenance and preventive maintenance to condition-based maintenance as the manufacturing community has increased its understanding of system deterioration. For example, when the system conditions can be monitored, a condition-based maintenance can be implemented by determining the maintenance needs of the system dynamically from observed operational conditions of the system. Many of the prognosis and health management techniques in the condition-based maintenance regime require the addition of sensors that are not normally part of the manufacturing process. In many industrial applications, the acquiring of sensors as well as the ability to add on such sensor is difficult at best or not possible at all.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods and systems for managing an industrial process with an energy prognosis without requiring the addition of difficult to obtain sensors.